


That Summer

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other, but doesn't go in to it, do what you will, it kinda doesn't give a gender for dan so you can let it be whatever your heart desires, mentions that there was smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: That Summer - Garth Brooks songfic





	

School was over for me I graduated and I needed a vacation. I was in a small town a thousand miles from nowhere roaming around town. I was waking looking through windows almost window shopping when I saw a man- a very attractive man. I said hi and as we kept taking and he asked a question and with that question we started to date. One day it was raining and I was already on my way to his house so i ran and when I got there I let myself in with the spare key he told me to use whenever. When he came home from his work he was wearing a smile and a shirt I haven’t seen since our first date. He had already poured himself a cup of coffee and it was hot you could tell from the steam coming off. “well hello to you too” I replied to the silent hello he made when he entered the room. He just gave a chuckle and it was different and you could see a glimpse of fire in his eyes but at the same time softness, and the hunger in the air made sure to make its self present. With only a crack of thunder he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. That was the day in the middle of summer I realized he had the need to feel to feel the thunder and the vibrations going through his bones. He loved to chase the lighting watch where it was going, and lay down with his hand in mine to enjoy the beauty of the summer. He loved the storm- the heat of the passion like a comet burning bright. With his head so high up were only dreams had been at both ends of the night.

The wind from the storm was all around us and the night was between us. The little kisses we shared became a little more than little and next thing I knew he was on top of me and this storm showed me a new side to him. I had to speak up before it was too late so I told him I’d never and he softly whispered that’s alright. In that moment his hands of leather turned to velvet at the touch and that was the summer I learned so much we had the need to feel the summer and chase the lighting in the sky. We liked to watch the storm raging in each other’s eyes. We had the heat of the passion like a comet burning bright. With our heads somewhere only dreams could be.

Years later when I finally got to go around to that town again after I had been contacted by his parents saying he’s gone I had to come back to say goodbye to him. I came by the same store I saw him first at I thought I could feel his arms around me even though I knew it was only in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 3 years ago had it on tumblr and only recently noticed I hadn't posted it on here yet. also i know its a songfic of a country song but please give it a chance  
> {feedback would be appreciated}


End file.
